The angel, The vampire, and The demon
by AlexanderLynAngelic
Summary: When an angel and Prince Marth are seeing things others aren't what will happen? And when answers become to come, will the other brawlers believe? And what of Alex? MarthxOC -Note boyxboy-
1. Sickening Pain

Random like all the others. Thought of this one recently and it needed to be written on paper. XD

For your information the only people I own is Alexander, and the two personas. Now onwards chapter 1.

---

_"Breath damn it breathe!" _

_"No, hes gone. Theres nothing you can do. He's going to die."_

_  
"Oh shut up!" _

_"What should we...?" _

_"Alexander, wake up before we kill you from the inside"_

_"Highly impossible don't you think?"_

_"Shut up"_

Voices in his head. So annoyed voices. The angel smasher coughed opening his eyes weakly staring around the room. Voices filled his head still as he sat up a bit noticing he was still in his dorm alone as normal. What was with the dream though? Well technically it was a dream.

The angel ran his hand threw his mattered hair, staring at his alarm clock. It was going to be a long day for sure. At least the other swordsmen can cheer him up. Well at least try to. Not easy when you dealing with two arguing voices in your head. Mumbling softly, the youth stood to his feet dragging himself off to the attach room that had a shower and side bathroom. The hot water against his skin washed off most of the bad images from his tired mind replacing them with good ones. The battles he one, the recent pranks going around. He smiled softly to himself.

_"He's smiling..."_

_"No kidding Sherlock. What to do what to do"_

The angel grumbled rubbing his forehead with his fingers. This was bothersome. Two annoying voices in his mind driving him insane as it was. Or at least trying to actually. The youth shook it off again, drying himself quickly and slipped on his clothes attaching the blade to his side. Last time he knew he didn't have a fight today and that was a good thing. A very good thing.

Taking a moment to clear his head, look at himself in the mirror he turned walking out of the dorm locking it behind him. His feet tapped lightly against the tile his ears listening around at the voices of the other smashers who were already awake. He wasn't surprised he was the last one to awake. He did after all have a restless night.

'They're going to keep bickering the entire day if I don't think of something' He thought narrowing his eyes looking at the carpet. A figure brushed against him causing him to pause turning to see Zelda looking at him. "Hi Zelda." He replied his voice calm giving a nod.

"Good morning Alex. Have a nice sleep?"

"You can say that" The angel took notice of the princess's look of confusion. "Never mind" he replied before he turned continuing to walk down the hall. He sighed once ignoring the remarks inside his head before yawning a bit as he walked into the dining area were most of the other smashers were located.

"Hey look who decides to join us!"

"Oh shut up Link!"

Alex smiled at the friendly words of Marth and Link looking at them with a soft smile. He slipped along the other tables, grabbing an apple from the counter and approached the two sitting next to the blond. "Link, must you have a loud mouth?" He remarked getting the elf to glare at him.

"My nature." It was a comment but Marth couldn't help but mutter an as if. The hylain glared at him aiming to throw a piece of bread at the prince as Alex watched biting into the apple. "Anyway, beyond that, Alex whats with the late awaking? Your usually one of the first ones to be up" He said to the angel who glanced at him giving a shrug.

"Overly tired. I had a rough night; couldn't get to sleep very well." He replied his voice hiding his tone of lieing.

_"Lies!"_

_"Shut up Rio"_

_"Shut up Blood sucker!"_

The angel mentally groaned and cursed at the words biting into the apple to calm his anger. He glanced at the two swordsmen in front of him who glanced at him noticing the change in his attitude. "Its nothing guys. Just thought of something" He replied.

"You wish to talk about it?" Marth questioned.

"No, rather not. Not right now"

"But Alex,"

"I said no" Venom in his tone made the two taken aback. The angel seemed so tense today for some reason.

"R...right" The prince breathed out a breath as the angel mumbled finishing the apple and buried his head against his arms. Marth frowned at the youth's actions. 'Why is he so tired? Surely it couldn't be that bad' he thought looking at the youth in front of him. He shared a look with Link who merely shrugged.

"By the way, don't you have a battle Link?" Marth questioned as Alex glanced at them yawning again.

"Yep. Yet again. Alex how about you?"

"Not that I am aware of. Last time I looked at the sheet I'm off right now do to winning yesterday."

"Lucky damn soul" Link protested as Alex laughed lightly.

The conversation continued until Link said he had to go get ready for the battle and he would meet them later. Soon it was only Marth and the tired angel who was nearly dosing off as it was. The prince glanced at the teen in front of him only to blink seeing a slight grimace escape him. Now that he thought of it, during Alex's battle yesterday, the prince couldn't help but remembering seeing Alex grimace a lot during his attacks. Was he getting weaker or just in pain? Whatever it was, Marth was now determined to find out. No matter what.

"Alex mind if I ask you something?" He questioned once they were alone in the hall.

"Huh...? Oh, no. Go ahead"

The prince glanced at the dazed angel next to him who was staring at the deary weather. "Are you feeling alright? You seemed off for the past few days...." He mumbled getting another yawn in reply. "That and your always tired" He added.

The angel glanced over at him, a small smile on his face. "Its nothing serious. A few jolts here and there. Muscle tensing up." He replied stretching. "and I just haven't slept. Had to much in my mind. Nothing to worry yourself about" He smiled at him the best he was able to.

_"Nightmares...?" _

_"Hm...maybe. Or..."_

_"Or?"_

_"Something far worse." _

Alex mumbled resting a hand on his forehead at a wave of dizziness came over him. He stumbled slight Marth coming to steady his form. He smiled wearily as Marth stared concerned. "Thanks..."

"Maybe you should go lay down..."

"I'm fine. Besides...I need to see Link's fight"

With that, the angel escaped from the prince's grip and slipped down the hallway off to the arena. And Marth just couldn't help but feel something was going to happen in the next hours. Something very bad.

--

-Chapter one complete. Hope you like it being it has Alex dealing with two other persona's again. But I won't dare tell you their plan XD Review people! -


	2. Don't you hear them?

Chapter 2 of The Angel, The demon, and The Vampire. Hope you Enjoy

--

Devastation. That was one word that came to the prince's mind as he watched Link's battle with Alex against the wall next to him. Link was slaughtering Ness and the Ice Climbers. And he was giving them an handicap. The prince breathed out a breath more like a sigh glancing at the angel who was against the wall on the ground; arms wrapped around his knees.

Ever since they came inside here, Alex had came to where he been, curled up and watched the battle in silence. The other smashers began taking notice of the angel's silence and growing concern for his health. Marth sighed letting the angel be knowing it was pointless to ask being he would only snap at them. The prince instead turned to Link's fight which had just completed and the three coming out of the teloporters laughing with each other. '

The other smashers clapped to the competitors before talking among themselves, Link walking over toward Marth and the angel. The elf paused once looking at the silent angel who had his eyes shut closed tight breathing threw his mouth. The blond glanced at Marth getting a congrats. "Thanks um..." He paused before he whispered, "Whats wrong with Alex?"

"Not sure. Hes been like this ever since your battle started. Some of us tried talking to him but he would only either ignore us or not bother answering." Marth replied glancing at the angel who opened his eyes finally staring at them. "you alright?"

"I...I think so. Don't recall much. What happened?" He asked looking at them rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"You tell us. You sat here and went into silence like you were concentrating on a spell or something"

"I see...I guess I was more concentrating on a throbbing headache..." He admitted looking at him giving a slight cough wincing shutting his eyes firm.

"That doesn't look like a headache" Link protested as Marth pressed a hand on the angel's shoulder as he shook slight. "Looks worse then that"

"Its nothing really...Just need to rest" Alex mumbled moving Marth's hand standing to his feet. Was sleep really the best choice? All he would do would plunge into nightmares. He knew the two would be so glad for that.

_"Your going to lie your tongue off one day angel"_

_"Rio, you can't tell a joke. You stuck at them. Don't even try"_

_"Oh look who is talking?"_

Alex winced, resting a hand on his forehead closing his eyes at the pain before he opened them again. Rest seemed the best thing now. It was his only choice really. And it might just help these two persona's in his head. At least stop them from bickering. He blinked looking at the two swordsmen who were looking at him concerned.

"Come on Alex, lets get you somewhere to rest."

"Just a couch will do. That's all I need" He replied walking past them before they could further protest. He yawned again, ignoring their calls of protest, keeping his eyes on the wall. He breathed a bit feeling his breathing tense breaths causing a few winces to escape him. 'Not again' he thought inwards.

_"Shall we do it now Allen?" _

_"Hm...Where is he?"_

_"Random hallway"_

_"Huh, why not?" _

Alex blinked at the words, dragging himself further down the hall. But not as far as he hoped. His eyes narrowed downwards at a pain in his chest. He hissed, wrapping his arms around himself stumbling a few moments. 'Detour to room' he mentally thought slipping into an abandon room panting sitting against the wall. He shut his eyes pain spreading threw him causing him to break out into coughing a few times. He snarled, wrapping his arms tighter curling into himself. Pain spread threw him. It was bad. Very very bad.

The angel gasped spitting out a bit of liquid his wings tensing worse. Eyes narrowed downwards looking around frantic. This wasn't good. He needed to get help. No...not a good idea. He shook his head, dragging himself to his feet, stumbling to the living area the best he could.

Screw sense. Someone had to help him. He coughed spitting out blood onto the carpet, slumping against the wall, gasping for breath. Their movements...their actions, god it burned. He gasped, panting in harsh breaths, feathers falling on the ground. Each breath hurt, each gasp. Alex buried close to himself freaked as he saw blood drip down his arms. Were they...?

Ignoring anything, he tore his shirt seeing fresh bruises on his skin. Blood was dripping from them. Damn it to hell. He groaned inwards, keeping his arms wrapped around himself closing his eyes again. Pain came greater. He needed aid. Someone had to find him...yes. Someone will.

He winced, a few times as the voices of the two filled the hallways echoing laughter and remarks. Cruel angel jokes along with it. The teenager mumbled coughing blood splattering across the wall and carpet from his mouth and wings. Guess....life was full of twist and turns. What an weak defenseless angel to do...? Alex shut his eyes tight before he breathed in painful breaths. He heard them...they were around. '

And then he gave into a light painful sleep.

-----

Math and Link were not that far from the angel to there unknowing. Currently the two discussed random topics what came to mind thinking over words. As Link continued to insist he was right, Marth began to drown him out. And think of the angel.

The prince couldn't help but feel close to the soul. He was different, and seemed to have went threw a lot. It was noticeable on his features and any other sense people thought. He mentally groaned, rubbing his forehead with his index finger and ring finger. Too much thinking in a short time. And yet...He couldn't help it. There was some sort of bond between the two...but what? Marth debated it over in his head narrowing his eyes to the ground as he walked with Link.

And kept debating it up to hearing voices. Deep dark sinster vocies. The prince paused in mid-step but Link continued talking away. Did he even hear them?

_"Hes unconscious...or...maybe not."  
_

_"Bah will you talk English? But probably not your native tongue anyway...."_

_" Shut up. But damn it...I wanted to do more to him" _

_"Do it when he's more awake. You know its better"_

_"Oh, stop being a smarty"_

_"Demon breath"_

_"Blood-sucker"_

Marth blinked at the words, raising his head listening to the voices more. They were in the hallway....and unrecognizable. Surely it wasn't any of the smashers. Intruders? Highly possible. He risked asking Link if he heard them. "Did you hear that?"

The blond stopped in his sentence about best food listening around but only heard the fans. "What the fans?"

"No voices. Like in the walls. The air."

"Um...no. Marth are you losing it or something?"

"Never mind Link" The prince muttered before he lifted his head again. So Link didn't hear them...but maybe that was just Link. Maybe. Marth huffed blowing a strand of hair from his face and continued walking with the elf debating what the voices were most of the entire time....

Or would of been if Link didn't stop short and Marth bumped into him. The prince was about to protest but his eyes fell on what Link saw. The very dazed annoyed angel. "Crap..." Link hissed as Marth blinked the two coming over.

"Alex?"

The angel blinked at the words, shaking his head glancing up at the two. He smiled his best, coughing a bit grumbling about pain and too much blood loss. Link gave him a confused look as Marth took notice to the angel's clothing. He could only bite his lip to hold back a surprise gag. In simple terms the angel in front of them was a mess; well to Marth's eyes. His body blood-stained and his skin having forming bruises and cuts. He glanced at Link and blinked. The elf didn't see it?

"Alex, thought you said you were going to sleep on the couch not the floor?"

"I was, but got hooked up thank you very much. As can be told" He replied gesturing to his clothes. The angel only received a confused look. "You don't see the blood?" He asked his tone steady.

"Blood? What on earth are you talking about. All I see is messy clothing and a tore shirt."

The angel breathed; his breath caught in his throat. 'God no.' he thought shaking his head. He glanced at Marth about to ask the same question but got his answer by Marth's eyes. Odd...Marth could see the amount of blood on him, and the bruises while Link can't. And...the others? "Help me up" The angel replied.

Already knowing Link would do it terribly, the prince helped the angel to his feet slowly and tenderly which Alex gave a mute thank you in reply. Soon, with Alex back on his feet only slightly light headed, the three slipped into the living area where mostly everyone else were sitting.

It was to Alex's and Marth's dismay that no one took notice to the angel's wreck state. As Alex asked the same question, he got the same answer and the occasional maybe you should rest. And when Marth asked about the voices, it was the same. Were they both going insane? Possibly, but highly not.

Knowing it was worse to figure it out, Marth and Alex sat alone and tried to understand the dilemma.

"We're both out of luck." He muttered as Alex leaned back against the wall closing his eyes. "You heard them right?"

"Plenty of times. Or rather all the time" He remarked looking at the prince opening one eye. "You heard them in the hallway?"

"Yea...talked about harming someone..."

"Your looking at him"

The prince blinked looking at the angel who shrugged in reply. "You? So the voices...were after you?"

"Sorta...maybe we should talk somewhere more...private?" He suggested moving a hand to the other smashers.

"Aye come on"

----

All will be explained in Chapter 3 don't worry. R+R XD


	3. The secert clasp

Chapter 4 and all its secrets revealed:

--

The two swordsmen thought about their choices carefully before Marth came to a good place for them to talk. Under Alex's idea and probably for the best, the two souls went off toward the angel's bedroom for a decent quiet conversation. Marth had also came to the idea that Alex would be better relaxed in the comforts of his own dorm.

As they walked further and further down the hallway toward the dorms, the sounds of the other smashers slowly faded from their ears and the sounds of the two bothering voices filled them instead. A strain came across Alex's eyes at the words, Marth having to help him continue to walk forward. The angel only closed his eyes as the two voices continued to argue over useless information.

"Alex, how the heck do you deal with those two?" Marth finally asked once they had arrived to the angel's dorm who was removing a key from his back pocket.

"Years of just ignoring them or giving into them once in awhile." He mumbled. He shifted to his footing, stumbling twice, before he unlocked the door opening it wide slipping inside.

Marth only blinked in surprise holding back a soft gasp as he looked around the angel's dorm. Sure it was the same size as the other smashers; though besides the fact that Alex had the dorm to his-self he had a bit more room. The prince took notice that Alex had moved the other bed across the room resting it against the wall; and moved the two sets of dressers together. He noticed that the other nightstand was moved next to the desk giving it extra shelving when needed. It was clean at least, scattered things on the ground consisting of papers, a simple sweater and other necessary objects here and there. Marth slowly turned his head, eying the walls seeing them the same color as they should be though having a rack for the blade and where a current set of arrows and a bow hung.

"Impressed I take it?"

The prince blinked out of his trance turning toward the angel who was laying on the small couch his legs up on the other arm and his arms behind his head. "Yes...you kept it much more organized then other rooms I seen. Including Link..."

"What? Just throws his stuff on the ground?"

"Thats usually where it ends up by the middle of the day"

The two exchanged a laugh or two before they both knew they had to talk about their surprising dilemma. The prince thought about a choice of words before he muttered, "Where to begin," getting Alex to shrug and chuckle. Wasn't easy to start a conversation in the right direction. And it seemed this one didn't have one. At all.

Marth finally came to the conclusion it was a good idea to start out who the two voices were in the first place. "Alright, guess I should ask the simple question first. Who are those two that continue to bug both of us like hell?"

_"Well now, we don't like you either."_

_"Rio, shut your trap for once. Your even giving me a freaking headache"_

Alex glared at the wall showing his annoyance to the two spirit creature souls. It took him a moment to calm his anger before he spoke, looking over at Marth crossing his arms against his chest. "The one who obviously acts annoyed as heck and dump is the once first in commander Rio Kynas. The second voice is a legendary vampire who goes by the name of Allen Kay." He replied grumbling inwards as Rio began cursing in demon tongue followed by an echo of a slap along with a cry of "what I do?".

"Your kidding? A demon and a vampire?"

"Basically. I deal with Rio for years now, so I gotten use to him over time. Allen, though, he recently showed up do to me losing my temper one day."

"I see....And the reason why they choose to talk to me?"

"That I can't answer my friend. They choose what they like. They have a mind of their own...in some sense..." Alex narrowed his eyes as Rio made a rude remark about that he wasn't as stupid as he seemed.

"Well that is just overly bothersome." the prince sighed, sitting on one of the chairs drapping his arms over the side of it resting his head against the arm rest. "What do you think we should do Alex?" He muttered eyes looking at the patterns in the ceiling.

The angel blinked at the remark moving to be on his stomach looking at the prince to his left. He thought it over as he looked at him, eyeing the blue of his hair...Alex grumbled inwards shutting his eyes tight then opening them. Why in the world did he think _that_? "...We can't tell anyone. Its our only choice...that and there is another reason why I wanted to talk to you." He stopped short looking at his desk in thought.

"And that is?"

"I need a favor from you. Its more like help but I need a favor." He paused before swallowing slumping against the couch.

"Continue."

"You are the only one who has been noticing my weaken state and how its been getting worse. Now you know the reason thanks to these two." he moved his hand in the air standing to his feet with his remaining strength. "Soon, I will get worse by the day, hours now being how ticked off these to been. Being I told you about them, you have to help me. And make sure I am alright." He turned to look at a confused prince who was watching his every move. The angel sighed a bit, taking out a box from the desk drawer. "...If you agree to help, I guess be like my partner or helper maybe, I'll give you this clasp. It is fused with my emotion and feelings expressively pain. If it looks extremely dull...I'm getting weaker. If it is deep black, its my pain from these two lunatics." he explained. He stopped, letting the words sink into Marth's head.

It was a tough thing to take all at once. But even Marth was able to. He closed his eyes thinking it over, before opening his eyes looking at the angel then at the clasp. It was golden and silver tips, a bit worn on the edges. Words engraved on the edge; probably some sort of spell. Blood spell if the prince recalled from recent reading.

"Marth...will you? I don't mind if you don't. I mean, I don't want to burden you." He blinked a bit at the prince's sudden movements coming near him. That was...quick. He swallowed glancing at the prince's face. "...Marth?"

"Relax. I'll help you even though I have ideas what the costs will be once in awhile. I'll make sure I help you threw these times. Trust me" he smiled messing up the youth's hair who simply huffed, glaring at him. "That...and well..."

"And...?"

Marth frowned inwards thinking it over. Oh, why did he even think of it. To begin with. Sure he seen it happening around but for god sakes...He shut his eyes in thinking it over. Maybe he did have some...feelings. But he couldn't really tell. They were so twisted together like a snake.

"Marth?"

The prince blinked looking at Alex who was standing there against the chair looking over at him exhaustion on his face. "...Its nothing. I'll think of it some other moment. Give me the clasp..." he trailed off seeing the youth sliding. Marth used quick foot work, moving to the angel catching him as he suddenly fell backwards preventing his head from hitting the chair. "Alex?" He asked, noticing the clasp fade to a dull color.

"Its alright...dizzy." He blinked twice to clear his image before looking at Marth, taking his wrist. "Which wrist?" He asked looking at him as he stayed against his arm.

"Doesn't matter"

Alex shifted, sitting up with a bit of strain removing the clasp from the box. He gently moved the prince's glove, moving it up so the clasp could be under the glove. For safety reasons of course. He slowly mumbled words of his native tongue whispering them softly as the clasp opened and rested against the prince's wrist; and gently closed shut. "Tight enough?"

"...Yes actually. Thanks." He received a nod and smiled accompained by a tried exhausted yawn. Knowing the angel was about to crash, Marth helped Alex toward his bed and smiled. "Rest up. You have a match later?"

"Right before dinner..."

"I'll come and get you if I have to..."

"Thanks." It was a simple word, all he could get out before he fell in slumber breathing in soft gentle breaths.

And Marth only smiled, glancing at the clasp seeing it glowing in rythem with the angel's breathing. 'So that's what a blood spell is...' he thought before he shook it off, lowering the glove just enough so he could still hide it and see it. He slowly walked, glancing over at the angel one last time before walking out, shutting the door behind him with a gentle click; leaving the angel to his sleep.

------

I'll get a pitcure of the clasp up on deviantart sometime during the week maybe. R and R people ^^


	4. Dreams

[A/N]: Chapter 4 has arrived

Marth knew more then anything that now he had an more important role at the mansion then anyone else. Sure, he was there to enjoy himself and have fun and all, but now he had someone to worry about. The blue-haired youth glanced at the metal clasp attached to his wrist seeing it still glowing at a steady calm pace in even breathing. The royal smiled at the thought. At least Alexander was having an calming sleep. He silently watched as Ike and Ganondolf fought there rematch against each other, the other smashers watching on the connected t.v monitor. Everyone else was involved in a tense game of blackjack.

Marth though, didn't really care about anything going on. He was only there being it was too quiet in his dorm. Instead, he was sitting relaxed on one of the chairs, reading one of the book's he took out of the mansion's library. He had to learn more about the magic Alex had use. He knew that Pit, the other angel resident, probably didn't know. Of course the prince heard of 'blood magic' but he wanted to learn much more about it.

_'The gift of blood magic is traditionally used in families and usually passed down between the family blood lines. The magic is stronger then other magic, and is usual sometimes depended on the family who weilds it. It is known though that at times, and known by some information, that only limited people are able to perform and use blood magic.'_

The prince blinked slowly at the words reading them again to make sure he understood that. He mentally thought it over surprised that Alex could process such a rare talent. Well...probably not extremely rare but rare enough. Marth thought of it carefully glancing at the clasp once more before he noticed Zelda walking over toward him. "Yes, Zelda?" He asked closing the book after marking the page.

"Just wondering, you saw Alex before right?"

"Yes...I helped him to his room. why?"

"Is he better then he was earlier? He seemed a bit off and said he was seeing things. Things that, well you know. Stuff that not even we saw. He looked exhausted as well..." The princess asked sitting on the other chair next to the other royal.

Marth nodded in understanding as he leaned back in the chair, giving a stretch as he noticed the other smashers nodding of how Ike came to win at the end of it. "He's better. Last I saw him he was out cold sleeping soundly. I told him I'll wake him in time for his match." He muttered with a shrug.

"That;s nice of you. And how are you feeling? Last I saw you, you were asking about voices."

"I am aware of that. They seemed to have stopped right now..." Marth replied after a moment. He listened, making sure he was right but could hear the faded voices around in the air. So faded he had to strained to hear them.

_'So sweet, they're talking about us Allen...'_

_'I'm thrilled...Maybe we should bug the angel. He's sleeping to soundly'_

_'Maybe so maybe not...'_

"Aren't you fighting against him along with Pit?" Zelda asked wondering looking at him. She was so relaxed now for some reason. Obviously the other smashers were oblivious to the problems going around with the blue-haired royal and other angel.

Marth blinked at the words, a bit taken aback. He thought of it before he shook his head. "Bah, freaking forgot about that." He sighed, rubbing his temple. "Figures much..."

"Marth relax...Its just a match."

"I know." He replied but was regretting this. He was used going against the two of them, but if Alex was that bad...He might not do well during the match in general. Or even able to fight at that. He sighed shaking his head. He'll think it over when it comes to it.

The two royal's glanced at the others seeing a debate against a move in the blackjack game, Ganondolf threatening Link once again, and Ike jumping around over his win. A plain normal day in the mansion. Well normal to the others of course. And it seemed it will always be normal to the others...

Marth sighed glancing cautiously at the clasp, seeing it still at a gentle pace, but had faded a tad more then before. He mentally frowned. Was the demon and vampire at it again? He closed his eyes listening carefully.

_'Perfect! I think we out done ourselves!'_

_'We only gave him a nightmare...I don't think that will make him worse.'_

_'To an already weak angel it might!' _

'Damnit' Marth thought shaking his head standing to his feet with a stretch. "I'll be back soon. I'm heading off to awake Alex so he has extra time to get ready..." He replied in a flat out lie but it was covered in a way it was seen as the truth. He received a nod and swiftly left out of the room book under his arm.

Marth gently went into a jog once he was far enough, taking the steps two at a time to the dorms. He prayed it was just a nightmare those idiots gave the angel. If not...god knows what could happen later on. It wasn't long before he came toward the dorm of the other, gently opening the door a crack glancing inside.

Sure enough, Alex was still asleep but was muttering in his dreams. It was a restless one at that. He was tossing and turning, gripping the sheets groaning as if something was attacking him. Marth swiftly came over, shutting the door behind him and rested a hand on the angel's mouth quickly when the angel gave a startled scream. The prince shook him lightly, calling to him in a light voice to awake him from the dream.

Marth stared concerned before he sighed out in relief once Alex awoke gasping a bit in surprise. "You alright?" He asked after a moment, hand removed, and letting the angel catch his startled breath. "According to what I heard, you were having a not so pleasant nightmare." he remarked looking at the youth as he sat on the chair.

Alex slowly blinked looking at him sitting up in bed. He rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands mumbling tiredly. "As fine as I will be. The idiots gave me terrible images of what they will do to me in due time." He replied looking at the bed in thought.

"Your fine now though right?"

"Yea...good enough to battle you and Pit."

Marth smiled laughing lightly in reply. He could tell the angel was fine. "You slept for awhile by the way..." He replied jabbing a finger at the clock on the nightstand. "Its not time for your match but you weren't in the best state so I had to make up something to come here." He replied nodding to him as Alex dragged himself out of bed.

"So they only know you came to wake me so I have extra time or something?"

"Basically"

Alex shrugged giving a nod along with a small cough. A sudden wince escaped him, cringing inwards. Not what he wanted...not at all. He sighed wearily shaking his head glancing over at Marth who was watching him. "I'm fine honestly..."

Marth shook his head. He would argue with the kid, but seeing him so sure, he probably could care less. "I know your alright, but fine isn't probably the best word for it." He admitted looking at the angel in front of him. "You ready?" He questioned seeing Alex grab his blade from its resting area.

"Yeah....lets get this fight over with."

Chuckling, the two swordsmen slipped out of the angel's dorm heading down the hallway toward the arena. Marth continued to try and cheer up Alex most of the time, in saying he would be fine and nothing would happen during the battle. He was more cheering himself up, but whatever. They both needed it. Not long after, the two arrived at the arena where the other brawlers were gathering for the match and Pit was waiting for them.

Marth gently waved as Alex gave a half yawn and stretch nodding to the other angel. "Ready Pit?" Marth questioned with a smile as Alex shifted his footing.

The other angel grinned nodding. "Yep, ready as ever. You two?"

"Ready as I will be" Alex mumbled as Marth nodded.

The three gave each other nods, and small hand shakes, wishing eachother good luck. As the three walked Marth and Alex gave each other a silent message of beware the worse. It was going to be on of those fights. They both could just tell and they knew it was on its way.

[A/n]: Chapter four done finally, I'll make sure I get another MarthxIke one shot up soon too hopefully.


	5. Battling Voices All can here

[A/N:] Anyway, chapter 5 up. Finally. Hope you like it for those who are reading. Disclaimer is simply I don't own Super Smash bros Brawl, the characters or the game. I only own Rio Kyans, Allen Kay, and Alexander Angelic. Enjoy. And Review.

The three fighters arrived on the platform, finding it was a remake of Hyrule Castle. Pit appeared on the middle platform, Marth on the ground and Alexander on the edge facing Pit. They had already decided this fight was going to be a non item fight with only two one live each to increase the suspense. All three of them were aware of the crowds roaring their names. They could make out the separate calls of each of the brawlers and couldn't help but smile lightly in reply. So good to know of the fun they caused.

The counter started to count down and once go was hit, Pit charged forward at Alex who blocked an incoming light arrow as it bounced off his blade. The two angels' thought skill fully as Pit slashed with his double blades and Alex countered and attacked his own sword.

Marth waited for an opening nearby before he pounced slashing his blade hitting Pit who took the damage easily. It was an easy double team battle. The ex-prince smirked lightly before he raised his blade upwards and charged with a cry slashing and stabbing as he went; Pit managing to block a good amount of the attacks.

"That a go! Get him Pit!"

"Tear him apart!"

Link and Ike cheered together; Zelda and Samus rolling their eyes in reply. Of course they would. The two females' chuckled lightly at the words though watching the fight wondering what would happen. Sure they could see either Alex or Marth pulling at the top by the end of it. But won't they be surprised.

A resounding Clang made most of the brawlers flinch and blink in surprise as Marth went flying backwards hitting against the edge of the stage; Alexander jumping over him and went in for the attack on Pit as the other angel recovered his breath.

"Huh, seems Pit's a goner…" Samus muttered under her breath as Alex stabbed downwards at the other angel. "He can't possibly…" She trailed off.

Like most of the other smashers would of at the sight of what they saw. Pit had found a way to escape Alex's strike, having rolled out of the way and grabbing onto the other ledge. Alex's sword had pierced stone as the other angel seemed to flinch at the contact. The two stared at each other as Alex gave a silent impressed smile to the other. Not bad at all.

Though of course Marth thought otherwise. Seeing Pit's recovered look, he charged forward at the other his blade connecting to Pit's bow with a clang and clink. The prince blinked in surprise as the angel moved his feet kicking the prince in the side knocking him off balance. Two mighty swings of his duel blades came, and Marth was sent off the stage. And more.

The brawlers applauded Pit's attack as Marth arrived back with the others obliviously pretty surprised. "Surprise Marth?" Zelda questioned the other royal as he walked over.

"Not really Zel. I thought Pit had something up his sleeve." Marth replied with a nod and chuckle. His eyes watched as the two thought in the air, and couldn't up but have a gut feeling right now. Something was going to happen. Something very bad. The prince concentrated on the noises of the mansion as Alex pounced on Pit slashing at him with deep powerful strokes.

"_Hm…Shall we?"_

"_Wait for it, Rio. You must have patience. We'll have the angel slow down soon enough. Far sooner then Alexander expected…"_

"_Can hardly wait"_

Marth sighed rubbing his temple. He thought as much. Alex better be prepared. He watched once more as the fight took another turn.

Alexander had moved his blade to the side slashing at Pit with mighty strong strokes, getting the others counter to being in the 100s. Alex shifted his footing as Pit dived at the other angel firing two more arrows which hit their mark sparking Alex's own damage counter. The cheers, the awes of the brawlers filled them as they continued to fight in grace.

Marth had begun to doubt something terrible would happen in this fight but regretted it immediately when one of the kids pointed it out. "Guys, look! Alex is pulling back" Ness had been the one to notice and it caught everyone's attention. The royal frowned as Alex countered, going back to defense as he began to struggle the remainder of the fight. 'Not good, his movements are uncoordinated. He can't focus on this footing. What did those idiots do?' he thought in anger taking a cautious look at the clasp which was now extremely dull. 'He's weakening…'

Not only did the other brawlers notice but Pit did as well. Seeing his opponent being suck on defense and starting to shake made him concerned. Something was up. "Alex?" Pit asked stopping his attack seeing the other angel shaking struggling to keep a grip on the blade. When Pit got no response he moved forward seeing Alex glance at him wearily. "Come on, is something wrong?"

"…Nothing…serious. Please, finish the fight."

Pit swallowed hearing the weakness and the pain in the other's voice. Finish the fight? But what if he's sick? The other simply smiled as Pit sighed. He had to. No other choice in the matter really. Pit shifted his footing taking a few steps back before he charged doing one last slash at the other angel, who took it dead on, and fell off the side; and didn't bother to try and catch his grip.

Silence came as the brawlers frowned but some applauded Pit's win. Others came a bit forward as the two transporters flashed. Pit walked out looking concerned and turned to the other teleported as Alex returned, stumbling over his feet and was caught by a certain blue-haired royal.

"Nice catch…" Alex mumbled glancing at Marth as he was helped up to his feet but slumped against the other male for support. Alex softly sighed, noticing the look of concern everyone had. He smiled a bit, tried to at that. "I'm fine. Just felt a bit dizzy." He replied. It was true. The two spirits made him have a throbbing headache and that was one of the reasons he stumbled at that.

"You sure?" Zelda asked coming over looking at the angel as Marth kept him from falling. She received a soft nod and smile. "At least…can you do us a favor and rest?"

"And get help?" Samus spoke up. Her visor picked up heat, and she knew for a fact that it wasn't just dizziness. "I can tell your running a low grade fever. You look it at that now that I think of it." She replied barely taken notice that the other brawlers, except the kids, left them alone. She shook it off instead looking back over the angel who had his eyes half close now. "Alexander?" She asked as Pit frowned concerned pulling his own wings close to himself.

Marth narrowed his eyes moving just enough to take a better look at Alex. The youth was struggling with the agony that was spreading threw his bones. 'God damnit. Those idiots worse then they planned. It's worse than we ever feared.' He thought shifting his footing and gently took the almost unconscious angel in his arms. "I'm heading off to take Alex somewhere to rest." He spoke up looking at the two females and other angel.

It was obvious they weren't at all thrilled about this move. Samus was at surer. Her visor was showing more readings on the angel of how bad he truly was. "Marth…" She began only to not continue seeing Marth have his mind made up. She softly frowned, watching as the royal walked out of the area carefully not to harm the other. 'Fine. Be that way' she grumbled.

The three glanced at each other as Pit made a small squeak before speaking. "You…think Alex will be alright?" He asked swallowing his suddenly dry throat. Even he took notice to the other's misery. Everyone did.

"No…not unless he gets proper aid. My visor can pick up body heat and breathing rate." Samus muttered before Zelda could answer. "His temperature is rising above what is now, and his breathing seems a bit frail. If Marth truly wants Alexander to be fine, he has to take him to the Doctor. Whether he likes it or not." The bounty hunter replied her hand clenching a bit.

"And how will this come about?"

"Me. I'm going to convince that royal to get the sick soul some help."

She smiled at Zelda's merely shrug and Pit's nod. Both knew not to argue with her. That would only bring to worse of the problems. The three nodded, giving each other a few waves and high-fives before walking together out of the arena.

They weren't that far when they took notice to an eerie change. It seemed a bit dark, cold at that now that they thought of it. Pit shivered as Zelda transformed in Sheik, Samus being warm in her power suit. Each of them stared around pausing a bit as voices filled their ears.

"_Come on, Scream! You can't hold all agony in forever!" A simple voice filled the halls, traveling downwards along the windows. "You have to let it out sometime or another angel!"_

_A growl and grumble followed along with a sigh. "Rio you idiot, the angel won't break. Nothing will kill the soul…well not necessarily kill him but you know what I mean…"_

The three of them glanced at each other in surprise. Pit moving a hand down the hall as in saying follow it and Samus giving a nod. The three silently walked forward following the voices keeping their ears out. Pit gave a yelp as he collided into Mario who was with Luigi.

"Guys, you here them to?" Samus questioned.

"That we do…Everyone felt the sudden change in the air. And the temperature. Ness said he felt a different in the energy or something. He said these voices are pissed off." Mario replied, his English getting a bit better over the years.

"We noticed," Zelda/Sheik replied simply. "We're trying to follow them to the source."

"You do that when we try to get heat back into this building." Luigi replied with a nod as the two waved heading off in the opposite direction. "Oh! And someone said they thought it was coming by the dorms" Mario called before they were out of sight around the corner.

_A clatter, a yell. "Rio, what in hell's name is you looking for? Spirits can't control weapons you idiot!"_

"_Allen, Allen. When you been with this brat for years, you learn a few things or two. Including what makes this soul in a worse state then he is…" _

The three frowned, moving down the halls quicker toward the dorms. They seemed to have a worry that they knew where they would end up by the end of it. He followed the stairs, ending up on the last floor toward the higher numbers of the dorms. And it wasn't a surprise they were near Alex's dorm.

Samus glanced at the other two before leaning against the door listening to the words on the other side.

"Alex, rest. We'll figure this out. Trust me." Marth's voice filled her ears as she narrowed her eyes listening closer.

"Rest? Rest!? Marth, how can I rest with these idiots causing me this much pain? I can't concentrate at all, I feel terrible!"

"_Now now, Idiots is really getting to be a terrible rude remark, Alexander."_

"Alex, I know. I'm trying all I can, but I-Alex?" Marth seemed to pause as he heard a dull groan and yelp. "Crap…"

Samus pulled away slamming the door open quickly looking at them, a look of worry hidden behind her helmet. "What's wrong?" She exclaimed then blinked as she saw it was only the two of them. So they really were spirits.

Marth blinked in surprise as Alex was buried against his chest gripping his tunic with his hands. "What in the world are you doing here?" He questioned giving a slight wince as Alex's grip tightened.

"We followed voices in this direction. Two of them to be precise."

Marth's eyes widen at the words as Alex managed to look upwards slightly at them. "…Seriously? Only you three or everyone?" The wreck angel asked between clenched teeth as his wings lay limp against his back.

"We amuse everyone. Mario and Luigi said they heard it, and everyone else felt the same thing we been feeling. The temperature dropped drastically." Pit explained as the three of them walked inside frowning at the sight of the other angel's wings. 'They're so dull…lost its color. What's happening to him?' he thought worried.

"I see…then they're making themselves known" Alex whispered wincing as he buried against the other male's tunic giving a muted yelp. "Very well known" He whispered, breathless.

"_Known indeed." _

Alex shut his eyes leaning against Marth's arm breathing in deep breaths dealing with the misery going threw his form. It hurt, pretty bad to. The pain had increased during the fight and now was past bearable. He shivered before he drifted asleep letting his tired mind and body rest.

The royal waited, counting to ten, before he laid the angel back down on his bed, with a quilt over his form. Marth took a few breaths to calm him, and the headache that began to form. "Listen, I know you need answers on what's going on, being me and Alex have an idea. But right now, I have more important matters to attend to. After Alex awakes, both of us will explain to everyone the dilemma. Please rely that message if you will." He replied sitting back in the chair next to the angel's window, his feet up on the armrest.

"Um sure, Marth. But," Zelda questioned, having reverted back to Sheik once the heat had returned to the building again.

"Zel, it's alright. We'll be there in a few hours. Trust me."

Zelda frowned but she smiled a bit. After all the worrying, she just took notice of it now. She smiled warmly as Marth watched over the unconscious boy. She softly grinned shaking her head. "Alright Marth. See you later." She replied softly grabbing Pit's and Samus' arm dragging them out of the room.

"Zel…"

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. Marth would risk anything before Alex's life is taken. That much can be told."

"You mean he…He has a crush on Alex?" Samus exclaimed.

"Yes , but don't tell Peach. We can't that it spread"

"Aye aye, madam" Pit replied, zipping his lips with a grin as the two ladies chuckled softly. At least, their mood was lightened. All three walked together, knowing that things were about to change but they could handle it. After all, they did before have they?


End file.
